Field
This disclosure relates generally to a light emitting diode (LED) controlling circuit, and more specifically, to an LED controlling circuit that utilizes pulse width modulation (PWM) signals.
Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are often used as light sources in lighting displays. The light output capability of LEDs has increased greatly over the years, from replacing small incandescent bulbs in consumer electronic devices, to being implemented in headlight assemblies of automobiles. Advantages of using LEDs over incandescent light sources include lower energy consumption, longer lifetime, physical robustness, smaller size, and faster switching, to name a few.
The present invention is illustrated by way of example and is not limited by the accompanying figures, in which like references indicate similar elements, unless otherwise noted. Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale.